El milagro de la perla
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¡Ultimo capitulo! Kagome protegió con su cuerpo a Kikyo, pensando en su querido Inuyasha para que el no sufriera con la muerte de la sacerdotisa, sin imaginarse que sufriría mucho mas de lo que ella pensaba pero por ella ¿ Morirá Kagome?...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está siendo reeditado. La historia es la misma, solo que no estaba escrita en guiones como actualmente se hace. Espero les guste.

**Reeditado:** Lunes 15 de abril

* * *

**EL MILAGRO DE LA PERLA**

**Capítulo I:**

Era medio día. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la rama del árbol sagrado mirado fijamente la perla de Shikon que tenía entre los dedos...

- Han pasado ya tres meses desde esa batalla – pensó – desde que vencimos a Naraku y que tu... tu...

**_Flash back_**

Inuyasha estaba esperando al lado del pozo a que Kagome regresara porque necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella puesto que ya había definido sus sentimientos y le iba a decir que la amaba. Esperaba atento hasta que vio que en la entrada del bosque las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo. Decidió ir a buscarla para decirle sus sentimientos también a ella...

Inuyasha saltó de rama en rama hasta que encontró a Kikyo sentada al pie de un árbol junto a hermosas flores lilas. Inuyasha empezó a acercarse lentamente, mientras pensaba como le iba a decir lo que había decidido...

- Hola Inuyasha, me da gusto verte – dijo la sacerdotisa, percatándose de lo pensativo que estaba el peli plateado.

- Kikyo, me da gusto verte – y le mantuvo la mirada, pensado en cómo iba a decirle su decisión.

Mientras se daba esa conversación, nuestro querido Inuyasha olvido por completo que Kagome estaba por regresar y eso paso...

- ¡Pensé que Inuyasha me iba a recibir! – dijo molesta subiendo su mochila, el arco y las flechas que se llevó para practicar. Secó el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo, alzando la cabeza en dirección a lo profundo del bosque - ¿eh? Esas...esas son almas... ¿Kikyo está en el bosque? - _Ya sé porque Inuyasha no vino a recibirme_ pensó y, no muy convencida, se dirigió hacia allá.

- Necesito decirte algo muy importante para mí – logró decir el hanyou a duras penas.

- Lo sé y creo saber de qué se trata – Inuyasha se sorprendió - No te preocupes por mí. Yo entiendo que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros y que esta relación no puede volver a surgir.

- ¿cómo... como supiste que te hablaría sobre lo que siento? – la miko volteó el rostro hacia el horizonte.

- A pesar que no pase mucho tiempo a tu lado como ella lo hace, te conozco, conozco lo que sientes con tan solo mirar tus expresiones – el hanyou bajó la mirada apenado.

- Kikyo perdóname...sé que te hice una promesa, pero no puedo cumplirla, seria mentirte y mentirme si lo hago.

Mientras Inuyasha hablaba, ella se le acercó tomándole el rostro suavemente con ambas manos, haciendo que él calle inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy bien, solo quiero verte feliz y si es al lado de ella, lo comprendo – Inuyasha siempre supo que Kikyo en el fondo era buena y comprensiva. En el fondo seguía siendo aquella muchacha de hace cincuenta años.

- Gracias por entenderme Kikyo.

- Solo quisiera pedirte algo ¿puedes darme un abrazo? – Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por el pedido pero era lo menos que podía hacer por aquella mujer a la que entregó su corazón por primera vez.

Ambos se abrazaron con la intención de una despedida y el inicio tal vez de una amistad pero en ese momento llegó Kagome y los observó. Pensó que Inuyasha había decidido nuevamente por Kikyo. No soporto más y salió corriendo de ahí, llorando, llorando como nunca lo había hecho porque pensó que esta decisión era la definitiva. Y corrió llevada por su sufrimiento, sin saber a dónde iba.

- Inuyasha – la miko se separó de repente del hanyou - puedo sentir la presencia de Naraku.

- ¡También la siento! – Vociferó olfateando en el aire, percatándose además de otra cosa - Este aroma... este aroma es de Kagome... ¡Ella estuvo aquí! Su aroma se puede seguir hasta lo más profundo del bosque - dijo con la preocupación en su voz, pensando que lo más seguro es que los vio y haya mal interpretado las cosas.

- ¡Kagome está en peligro! – Inuyasha la miró aterrado - la presencia de Naraku está en aquella dirección.

- ¡Demonios! - Inuyasha sale corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque guiándose por el aroma de Kagome. Kikyo venia atrás de él.

Kagome había corrido mucho. Estaba cansada además de triste y por lo distraída que estaba no se dio cuenta que la presencia de Naraku cerca de ella...

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_El milagro de la Perla_**

_**Capitulo 2**_

Nos quedamos en que Inuyasha le iba a decir a Kagome que la amaba, pero primero fue a decírselo a Kikyo. Hablan y hablan, la cuestión es que terminan dándose un abrazo de amigos, pero Kagome no sabía que era un abrazo de amigos, así que sale corriendo del lugar, llegando a lo más profundo del bosque, triste, deprimida y muy cansada, por eso no se da cuenta que Naraku está cerca de ella...

Kagome llegó a un gran campo y se sienta sobre las hierbas, apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Lloraba y lloraba, el dolor se agudizaba en su pecho mientras recordaba aquella escena, mientras recordaba aquellas veces en que Inuyasha mostraba mas interés por Kikyo que por ella, se moría de tristeza. Por todo eso no se dio cuenta que la observaban, hasta que un ruido la hizo volver a la realidad...

Kagome: ¿quién anda allí?

¿?: ¡Señorita ayúdeme, un monstruo ataca mi aldea...!

La niña cayó al suelo, Kagome corrió, la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó, para poder hacerla reaccionar...

Kagome: Niña, despierta, dime como era el monstruo que atacó tu aldea.

Niña: Fue un hombre el que la atacó, de cabellos negros y largos, con una mirada muy fría y tenebrosa...

Kagome: ¡Naraku! (Pensando): Un momento, esta niña...esta niña... esta niña tiene la presencia de... (Mirando a la niña con miedo): ¡Naraku!...

Niña: ¡El mismo y a colores!

La niña no era más que Naraku quien se aprovecho del estado anímico de Kagome para acercarse (transformado) a ella y atacarla. Naraku volvió a su forma de hombre, tomando a Kagome del cuello con la intención de asfixiarla...

Naraku: Pobre chiquilla estúpida, caíste tan fácil en mi trampa, es que los humanos suelen debilitarse con la tristeza y la pena por eso que no te percataste de mi presencia... por estar sufriendo por ese hanyou... Los humanos son tan débiles...

Kagome (mirándolo a los ojos): ¡Ja!... Acaso... acaso olvidas que tu eres un híbrido como Inuyasha... sino... sino... no guardarías esos sentimientos de amor que tenía el bandido Onigumo hacia Kikyo... apuesto... apuesto que sientes celos cuando... cuando ves a Inuyasha cerca de Kikyo.

Naraku (aprentando mas fuerte el cuello de ella): ¡Estas hablando tonterías mocosa!, como crees que yo voy a sentir celos por esa sacerdotisa ¡ah!

Kagome: La...amas...aún la amas...si no fuera así... no hay porque molestarse no crees Naraku...

Naraku (apretando más y muy molesto): ¡Maldita no sabes lo que dices vas a morir!

Naraku uso una de sus manos y le hizo una herida en el vientre a Kagome...

Kagome: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un poco lejos de ahí...

Inuyasha (pensando): Ese grito... este olor a sangre en el aire... no... No puede ser... Soporta, aguanta un poco Kagome, ya voy a llegar...

Y llegó, pero para ver aquella horrible escena... Naraku sujetando del cuello y con una mano en el vientre sangrante de una debilitada Kagome.

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEE! MALDITO NARAKU ME LA VAS A PAGAR... ¡SUÉLTALA!

Inuyasha saca su colmillo de su funda y está a punto de atacar a Naraku...

Naraku: Inuyasha, ¿quieres que te devuelva a esta mujer?... Bien, pues tómala...

Naraku lanza a Kagome al aire e Inuyasha rápidamente la sujeta, pero el maldito le lanza un ataque. Inuyasha se da cuenta pero cuando aún está en el aire sosteniendo a Kagome. No iba a poder esquivarlo, pero una flecha purifico el ataque, haciendo que este desaparezca...

Naraku: Kikyo... ¡Vaya Inuyasha!, ¿para que querías que te devuelva a Kagome si ya estabas con Kikyo?... eres muy ambicioso ¿no crees?.

Inuyasha: ¡No hables tonterías!

Naraku se preparaba para lanza otro ataque pero Kikyo se le adelantó con una flecha, la cual fue desviada por el campo de energía que protege a Naraku.

Naraku: ¿Quieren ver lo que tengo aquí?

Naraku les muestra unos fragmentos...

Inuyasha: Esos son lo fragmentos que llevaba Kagome en el cuello.

Y luego saco un gran trozo de la perla, para luego tragarse ambos pedazos.

Naraku: La perla será completada al fin. Ya puedo sentir que como su energía recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Kikyo: Morirás hoy Naraku.

Naraku: No te preocupes Kikyo que para ti también tengo una sorpresa.

Naraku le sonrió de una manera malévola, para luego lanzar un rayo al cielo oscuro que cubría aquel día. De pronto en el cielo apareció un gran agujero negro que empezó a absorber las almas de Kikyo...

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gracias por los comentarios. Este es el penultimo capitulos!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_El milagro de la Perla_**

_**Capitulo 3**_

Nos quedamos en que Naraku le hizo una grave herida a Kagome, Inuyasha la rescató, Kikyo ataca a Naraku, pero el ha desarrollado un nueva técnica la cual es abrir un agujero en el cielo que absorba almas...

Naraku: Este ataque lo llamo..."El cementerio de almas" y lo hice pensando en ti Kikyo.

Kikyo soltó el arco de tenia en la mano, se le cayeron todas las flechas que llevaba en la espalda y empezó a caer lentamente al suelo...

Inuyasha¡MALDITO NARAKU!

Kagome estaba viendo lo que le sucedía a Kikyo...

Kagome(mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha): Ve a ayudarla por favor...Si...si sigue así... ella podría morir...nuevamente.

Inuyasha (mirándola preocupado): Pero tu...

Kagome (mirando a otro lado): Yo estoy bien, esta herida...esta herida no es nada...ve...ve a ayudarla...por favor...tienes que...tienes que acabar a Naraku...

Inuyasha no le respondió, suavemente la dejó apoyada en un árbol y se dirigió hacia Naraku con el afán de matarlo. Mientras Kikyo caía lentamente, con mucha dificultad tomó su arco y una flecha, para después lanzarla hacia el agujero haciendo que este se cierre.

Naraku(pensando): Esa estúpida cerró el agujero, pero no podrá defenderse de mi ataque...

Inuyasha se le fue encima, pero Naraku lo recibió con un fuerte golpe haciendo que este vuele a metros de el campo de batalla. Naraku aprovechó el momento, lanzó un rayo rojo hacia Kikyo, con una mirada de odio, de placer al ver lo que sucedería...

El rayo estaba a punto de llegar a Kikyo, Inuyasha recién se percato del peligro que ella corría e intento alcanzar el ataque para detenerlo, pero el sabía que no llegaría. Naraku disfrutaba aquel momento, Inuyasha estaba desesperado (aunque no la amaba, la quería tanto como para dejar que muera). Naraku esperaba el desenlace, el final de la trayectoria de aquel rayo... Pero cual sería la sorpresa de todos su final, ya que no acabó contra el cuerpo de Kikyo si no en el cuerpo de Kagome.

Naraku: Este es un final que no esperaba...

Inuyasha¡KAGOMEEEEEEEE!

Kagome protegió a Kikyo de aquel rayo, empezó a caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. Kikyo se le acerco ha verla al igual que Inuyasha.

Naraku: Que estúpida fuiste al proteger a la mujer que te está quitando el corazón de ese hanyou.

Kikyo: Kagome no tuviste porque hacerlo...

Inuyasha¡Kagome...Responde...Kagome.!

Kagome no respondía, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y trataba de poder respirar. Pero empezó a ponerse de pie a pesar que Kikyo e Inuyasha le pedían que no se levantara.

Naraku: Quieres seguir peleando...Acaso no te haz dado cuenta que el rayo era de veneno. Pobre de ti ...tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

Kagome: Naraku, si hoy tengo que morir, lo haré, no me importa, pero eso si, te mandaré primero al infierno.

Naraku: No sabía que el veneno hacia que los humanos alucinaran de tal manera.

Kagome y Kikyo se preparaban para lanzar una flecha, mientras que Inuyasha se preparaba para atacar a Naraku con su colmillo totalmente rojo. Naraku también se ponía en posición para atacarlos. Todos sabían que ese era la batalla final, que ahí acabaría todo...

Los tres lanzaron sus ataques mientras que Naraku hizo lo mismo. Las flechas hicieron que el ataque de Naraku desapareciera y que el campo de energía que lo protegía también. El resto del poder del ataque de los tres fue a dar de golpe contra Naraku. Ocurrió así una gran explosión. El humo empezó a desvanecerse, la Perla de Shikon salió rodando y llegando hasta los pies de una débil Kagome. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, cogió la Perla y empezó a caer pesadamente al suelo, pero Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos...

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Este es el ultimo capitulo. Gracias por leer mis fic y por dejarme un review que me anima y creo que a todos los que escribimos fic, a seguri haciendolo. Gracias de nuevo y hasta la proxima Dejen comentarios!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Nos quedamos en que Kagome protegió con su cuerpo a Kikyo de un rayo de veneno que le lanzó Naraku, pelearon los tres juntos y lograron vencerlo. La perla se completó pero Kagome está muy mal, cae al suelo pero Inuyasha la toma en sus brazos..._

_Inuyasha (desesperado)¡Kagome, resiste por favor, te llevaré donde la anciana Kaede para que te cure las heridas!_

_Kagome( mirándolo tiernamente): Ya es... tarde Inuyasha, no hay más que hacer...el...el veneno está tardando más de lo que Naraku me dijo...Me duele mucho..._

_Kikyo: Déjame intentar curarte con mis poderes._

_Kagome (mirándola): No... No dejaré que lo hagas...si lo haces... si lo haces puedes morir... ya que aún estás débil. (Mirando a Inuyasha): Antes de irme...necesito hablar contigo._

_Kikyo (sintiendo que hacia mal tercio): Será mejor que me vaya..._

_Kagome: No, no te vayas, aún... aún estás débil y no puedes moverte...Quédate aquí...(mirando a Inuyasha): Llévame al árbol sagrado ... por favor._

_Inuyasha la levanto cuidadosamente y empezó a correr muy rápido, sentía que la vida de Kagome estaba yéndose de sus manos. Llegaron a los pocos minutos al árbol sagrado. La ropa de Inuyasha estaba ensangrentada por la herida en el abdomen de Kagome..._

_Kagome: Está atardeciendo...Inuyasha, quiero... quiero ver al sol ocultarse..._

_Inuyasha dio un salto hacia la rama más alta del árbol y se sentó en ella, poniendo a Kagome sobre sus piernas. (No piensen mal!!). Él la miraba mientras ella miraba fijamente al sol ..._

_Kagome: Hasta ahora... no me había percatado que el sol se ve hermoso cuando se oculta..._

_Inuyasha: Kagome, déjame llevarte donde la anciana Kaede para que te cure las heridas y así puedas ver muchas veces al sol ocultarse..._

_Kagome: No...Ya no tengo tiempo... (Mirando a Inuyasha): Dame tu mano._

_Inuyasha (dándole su mano)¿Para qué?_

_Kagome le sonrió y coloco la Perla de Shikon en ella y luego la cerró juntando sus manos con las de él._

_Inuyasha (sorprendido): Pero..._

_Kagome (mirándolo): Quiero... quiero de tú la cuides... Se que no dejarás que ningún monstruo la obtenga y se que la cuidarás muy bien._

_Inuyasha: No quiero que te mueras, no quiero que me dejes._

_Kagome le sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez su sonrisa reflejaba algo de tristeza._

_Kagome (mirándolo): Dile a los demás que los quiero, que siempre los voy a querer...En especial dile a Shipo que no se ponga triste... Dile a mi madre, a mi abuelo y a Sota que los adoro, que nadie tiene la culpa de esto y que me disculpen por no habérselo dicho en persona... Y tú... Inuyasha quiero que seas feliz..._

_Inuyasha (apunto de llorar)¿feliz?... ¡De qué demonios hablas¿Quieres que sea feliz cuando te estás muriendo?_

_Kagome: Si muero ahora es porque ya era mi hora, además que lo hice para que seas feliz._

_Inuyasha¿crees que me hace feliz verte morir?_

_Kagome; Quiero que seas feliz al lado de la persona que amas... al lado de Kikyo._

_Inuyasha¡Tonta!, No te haz dado cuenta que te amo... que me estoy muriendo en estos momentos contigo..._

_Kagome: Pero te vi cuando la abrazabas..._

_Inuyasha: La abrazaba solo como amigos, porque en ese momento le dije que la quería pero que estoy enamorado de ti...Solo fue un abrazo de amigos._

_Kagome (sonriéndole)¿Que gracioso no?, justo ahora me vengo a enterar que me amas ...porque la vida es así..._

_Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor mientras se tocaba su herida del abdomen..._

_Kagome: Inuyasha... ya es hora...Solo... solo quiero que sepas que te amo... y que este amor... y que este amor durara eternamente..._

_Inuyasha: No, no quiero que te mueras, no quiero que me dejes solo, te amo y te amaré hasta el día en que me muera y después de mi muerte...Este amor...Este amor será eterno... Lo juro..._

_Kagome: Inuyasha...tengo frió... mucho frió...Abrázame por favor... quiero sentir tu cuerpo una vez más..._

_Inuyasha la abrazo, sentía como ella estaba temblando, tal vez por tenerlo tan cerca o tal vez por que su cuerpo empezaba sentir la falta de energía vital. Él se separa para poder mirar por ultima vez esos ojos, esos ojos que lo miraron un millón de veces y que no volverían a verlos jamás..._

_Inuyasha: Te amo _

_Kagome: Yo.. yo también..._

_Ambos se dieron un tierno beso, un suave beso mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, pensando que sería la última vez que pudieran sentir ese sabor de sus labios al unirse. Kagome empezó a disminuir la fuerza del beso e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dejó de besarla, como si con eso le estuviera dando vida. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas hasta caer juntas sobre sus manos aún juntas. que encerraban a la Perla. Esta empezó a brillar, haciendo que Inuyasha dejara de besarla y mirara sorprendido la Perla. Kagome tenia los ojos cerrados, su respiración era mas lenta y con dificultad..._

_Inuyasha¡Kagome, mira, la perla de Shikon esta brillando!_

_Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ella ya no respiraba y el entró en la desesperación total..._

_Inuyasha¡No, tu no puedes¡No puedes irte¡Despierta! ...¡KAGOME DESPIERTA!..._

_El infernal grito de dolor de Inuyasha resonó en todo el bosque y la Perla brilló con más intensidad haciendo que Inuyasha quedara ciego por un momento y que todo empiece a brillar a su alrededor..._

_**Fin de los recuerdos...**_

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la rama del árbol sagrado mirado fijamente la perla de Shikon que tenía entre los dedos...

_Inuyasha(pensando): Ya han pasado tres meses desde esa batalla, desde que vencimos a Naraku y que tu...y que tu..._

_¡ABAJO!_

_Inuyasha cae pesada y fuertemente al suelo..._

_Inuyasha¡¿ Porqué lo hiciste¡Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta cuando lo haces Kagome!_

_Kagome: Es que hace rato estoy llamándote para preguntarte porque no fuiste por mi al pozo y no me respondías...¿En qué estabas pensando ah?_

_Inuyasha (levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo):Bueno...yo...Estuve recordando lo que sucedió hace tres meses y..._

_Kagome (dándole la espalda y cruzada de brazos): Sabes que no me gusta recordarlo y me gustaría que tu tampoco lo hicieras..._

_Inuyasha se acerco por detrás y rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro..._

_Inuyasha: A pesar que estuve a punto de perderte, siempre recordaré ese día...¿sabes porque?_

_Kagome no dijo palabra alguna al porque de la terquedad del hanyou en seguir recordando aquel fatídico día, esperando que el mismo le de la respuesta a su pregunta. Inuyasha la sujetó más fuerte contra su cuerpo..._

_Inuyasha: Porque aquel día te dije que te amaba, porque aquel día probé tus labios por primera vez y porque aquel día se purificó la Perla de Shikon por el deseo que pidió mi corazón._

_Ella volteó y lo miró a los ojos fingiendo estar molesta..._

_Kagome¿Tu corazón? no solo fue tu corazón también fue el mío...Mi deseo fue quedarme a tu lado, el no querer morir en ese momento en tus brazos, quería seguir en vida para probar esos labios que ahora puedo probar con libertad..._

_Y se besaron, como para poder así poner a ese recuerdo algo de alegría y amor, a pesar que en ese día estuvieron a punto de separarse, pero no ocurrió así, ya que el deseo de ambos de querer estar juntos fue cumplido por la Perla de Shikon que purificó aquel día , perdiendo sus poderes , convirtiéndose en una simple perla._

_Fin, por fin_


End file.
